Chisato's Curiosity
by kurakura
Summary: Chisato gets a little too curious about Miyu's after school life...


Chisato's Curiosity.

By: Kurakura 

**Forward**: Is curiosity a good thing? In Chisato's case it well may not be.

If you haven't guessed this is based on the Miyu TV series. Doesn't matter

if you haven't seen the TV series but it would help you understand

a few little things. Well enjoy…and No flames! I don't care if it's not

perfect, as long as a few people enjoyed reading it I did my job, yes?

Chisato stood behind a tree on the edge of the school yard.

Classes had just ended for the day and she had just said good bye

to Miyu and her friends. But something was on Chisato's mind... 

sometimes a mysterious man would be waiting for Miyu after school.. 

a very handsome mysterious man. She had to find out more, she had to get

closer to his beautiful self. Chisato watched as Miyu stood under a 

tree not to far from her and then out of the woods that were on the 

east side of the school walked the mystery man. He was wearing a long black leather

coat, dark red shirt and black pants. His hair was a beautiful shade of aquamarine

blue and his eyes crimson red. Chisato quickly continued to sneak closer until she 

was within ear shot. Miyu walked up to larva and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Miyu leaned into him. "I've missed you, school is so boring." Larva smiled and drew

his hand to Miyu's neck caressing it lightly. "How about I give you a massage when 

we get back?" Miyu's eyes lit up and they proceeded to walk deeper into the trees. 

'Whoa what's up with that...? Well now's my chance to finally find out where she 

lives.' Chisato thought to herself as she followed suit. Miyu and Larva

walked on bit and then they started to disappear. "What the heck!?" 

Chisato said as she ran to the place they faded away. "Hmm what should I do...?"

Back in Miyu's realm. Larva sat underneath a tree and Miyu sat in front of 

him ready to get the back massage he promised. Miyu was still in her school

uniform. "Ohh.. right there" Miyu said as Larva rubbed her lower back with precision.

"Boy, I want to leave that school soon but some how I still sense a Shinma.. 

It's strange I can't tell where it is.. but it's like always there." 

"Don't worry we'll figure it out soon." Larva said with optimism in his voice. 

"But it's just so frustrating...I just want to..." Miyu was then cut off as Larva

placed a long finger on her lips to quiet her. He then leaned down placing

his warm lips on her neck kissing her gently until he reached her ear. "Shhhh..

You've had enough stress for one day dear." Miyu tilted her head back to look

up at him. Her eyes were now golden and he saw the yearning.. the desire kindling

in them. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle long kiss and...

"Miyuuu!" All of a sudden Shiina's voice came calling out, snapping them out of 

their kiss. They turned and saw Shiina hopping toward them. "Hi Miyu!" Shiina 

said as she hopped onto her lap. "Yes, What is it Shiina?" Miyu said calmly trying 

to mask her great annoyance at the interruption. "Sorry for the sudden visit but

I have news. You were followed today by that girl Chisato and she saw when you and 

Larva disappeared in the forest!" Miyu frowned. "I guess I'll have to give her a 

dream then... thanks for letting me know Shiina." Miyu smiled and scratched her 

behind a furry ear a moment. "No problem!" Shiina then took her leave of them.

"Humans are too curious...Ne Larva? " Miyu said leaning back into Larva's embarrassing

arms. "Yes...indeed." Larva replied with a sensual intensity in his voice. 

He'd not forgotten the feelings of the moments before as they kissed, nor did Miyu. 

"Larva..." Miyu said his name as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her's

once again.

As soon as Chisato got home she called her best friends Yukari and Hisae 

over. When they arrived Chisato opened the door with a hyper urgency 

"Come in Come in! Quickly to my room!" Yukari and Hisae

were used to Chisato being a nutty idiot but this time they had no idea why

she had called them over. Just that she had important news about Miyu.

Chisato closed her bedroom door behind them and leaned against it as

they sat down on her bed. "Ok Chisato what's this about Miyu, that's

so important you can't tell us over the phone?" Yukari asked.

"Guys.. Miyu's not human!" Yukari and Hisae looked at Chisato incredulously.

Chisato then told them what she saw and of course that didn't make them

believe her anymore. "Come on Chisato why are you making up stupid stories

about Miyu?" said Hisae adjusting her glasses. "But i'm not making it up I'll 

show you guys after school tomorrow." "Fine whatever." Yukari said. "Since we're 

all here anyway, how about we study for tomorrow's test?" Hisae said.

Yukari then bolted to the door. "No thanks, I gotta beat Final Fantasy X.. cya!"

The next day after school. They looked at the test scores posted on the wall.

"Ah man I flunked the test!" Yukari cried. "Serves you right for playing video games

all night and being late for the test!" Hisae scolded, "Hey Miyu and I got perfect 

scores again." Hisae smiled happily. Miyu nodded in acknowledgement, but she couldn't

really get excited about something she's done so many times before. 

There were few things now that made her excited in her eternal Vampire life. 

"Well I got a 85% that's good enough for me." Chisato chirped excitedly. 

"Hey lets go all go out for ice cream!" Chisato suggested.

They all looked at Miyu. "Actually, I need to get home. I have to cook tonight."

Chisato couldn't help but smile slightly. "Aww well ok... if you have to go." 

Miyu picked up on it and figured Chisato would follow her again today, but it

would be the last time. "Bye bye, See you guys tomorrow." Miyu said as she walked 

off. She headed towards the same place she did yesterday. "Ok where's the mysterious

man?" Yukari said impatiently. "He doesn't show up till she's standing by the woods. 

Don't worry I'm sure he'll show up!" Chisato said and took off running, they followed. 

They kept a decent distance with hopes that she wouldn't see them. 'Great now Chisato 

has the others following me with her... Chisato is a real pain.' Miyu spoke to 

larva with her mind. Miyu then turned around and came their way. They were shocked 

and started running the other way. "Hey don't run we'll look suspicious!"

Hisae said and they all slowed down and tried to act normal. "Oh Hi guys, 

I forgot my Math book in my desk." Miyu said as she reached them. "Ah hi Miyu uh I..." 

Chisato stuttered. Yukari elbowed her in the ribs. "I Actually forgot my Science 

book in my desk..haha" Chisato finished nervously. Hisae rolled her eyes.

"We'll go with you guys." Yukari said putting her arm around Hisae.

When they reached their homeroom. Miyu went to her desk and her math book

was there, actually all her books were there she didn't need to read them

anymore. But Miyu picked up the book for show. 'This would have been the perfect 

opportunity to take care of Chisato if they weren't here...'

Miyu thought. Larva heard her and he while not becoming visible

waved his hands in front of Yukari and Hisae and they both passed out on the floor.

Chisato was shocked and ran over to them. "Yukari, Hisae! Omg Miyu what's happened

to them?!" Then Larva appeared next to Miyu, He was in his black cloak and mask this

time. "Larva just put them to sleep for a while... Why have you been following me?"

Chisato felt nervous sure she wanted to find out more about Miyu's mysterious life 

and get closer to the mystery man but it wasn't working out how she could have hoped.

"Well nobodies ever seen where you live…and I've seen that guy come for you after

school.. I was just curious that's all." Miyu slowly walked over to her. 

"Is your own life that boring that you have to stick your nose where it

doesn't belong?" Chisato started to back away. "It's not like that, I... I was 

just curious... What are you anyway? And who is that guy?" Miyu didn't feel like

answering any questions, she just wanted to get it over with quick for a change. 

"Larva..." Larva immediately rushed to Chisato and with a wave of his hands she 

passed out on the floor also. "I'm sorry Chisato but you talk too much and I'm tired...

now I'll give you an eternity of happiness." Miyu said as she leaned down to bite her 

neck. Suddenly Chisato's eyes snapped open, they were glowing red and Chisato's body 

shook as white and brown feathers quickly bursted from her arms and legs. 

A moment later when her transformation was complete she looked like some

kind sort of freaky chicken beast. She had broad wings with long boney 

spines along the lengths of them. Her body fat and feathered, had ripped thru her 

clothes leaving them in pieces on the floor. She had many bone spikes forming in a 

vertical line down her breast, on her head she had poofy feathers sticking every 

which way and sharp bone spikes coming out of the very top of her head and finally a 

big black twisted grotesque beak. "MEEEYUUUU!" The Shinma screamed out lifting

it's beak and wings high into the air.

"Chisato's... a shinma?!" Miyu's eyes were opened wide in shock as she flew back 

to avoid Chisato's clawed wings lashing out. All the desks around Chisato were 

quickly crushed to bits. Larva shielded Miyu from the flying shards. 

He then motioned with his arms and razor sharp glowing threads ripped into 

Chisato's fat feathered form, purple blood gushing from beneath her feathers ... 

"Ukyaaa!" Chisato screamed out in pain as she lunged at Larva, he dodged her.

She then crashed into the wall head first effectively trapping herself. 

Her white and brown feathery chicken butt wiggled desperately… But it was 

in vain. "UKYAAA!" Miyu couldn't help but giggle a moment at the position Chisato 

put herself in. "Oh Chisato only a Shinma like you could give me such an amusing 

struggle." Miyu then raised a hand in the air, instantly flames appeared and shot

out. Chisato's feathery butt had no trouble combusting into flames and she

screamed a terrible chicken cry of death-- "UKYAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!" Her scream

echoed down the halls, and it finally ceased when she finished burning to pure black ashes. 

The aroma of a BBQ gone bad wafted in the air as Miyu and Larva stood looking at her 

charred remnants. Miyu let out a sigh of relief. "It's over, finally I can leave this 

bloody school." Miyu said, a smile on her face. Larva put a gloved hand on her shoulder 

and smiled too. "Well, Larva let's go." Miyu said turning into his embrace as they vanished 

without a trace…….

End 

**Authors parting thoughts**: Yeah Chisato sucks, yeah I killed her wee! 

I would like to thank KFC for instructions on frying chicken. Why did I have 

her turn into a chicken thingy? Well you see in the TV series Chisato's parents

were chickens and her brother was a hawk. Don't ask. But anyway Chisato never 

turned into a clucking beast when it was her turn to fight Miyu. So I fixed that.

Thanks for reading! R&R if you feel like it or go to Boston Market for the best

chicken.. mmm their mash potatoes and cream spinach is good too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
